


Overs

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Sad Kara Danvers, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Life was habitually blue without the raven-haired CEO at her side. She knows its time to accept that maybe there is no fixing this, that just this once hope wouldn’t do it.She thought of it. Thought of leaving her friendship with Lena behind many times in the past couple of days. But every time she stops.after her and Lena's fallout, Kara's heart fights her conscience.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	Overs

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! simon and garfunkel song for the win. the deeper we go, the more wild itll get so prepare yourself. after here drifts because obviously we havent seen how they fix it yet. so ive taken the liberty of making it up for the cw. supercorp endgame friends. hope you like it, let me know wha you think! until next time!

“you need to stop kidding yourself Kara. that is not our Lena. That’s a Luthor!” Alex yelled at her on the DEO balcony. Kara wasn’t listening though. She never would to something like _that_. 

Kara just couldn’t believe that Lena would do this but at the same time knew, she was the one that pushed her that far. It was Kara’s fault and she had to figure out how to fix it.

Instead of hearing Alex berate her and Lena, she flew off, ignoring her sister’s protests. She flew as quickly as possible without causing a sonic boom, straight into her window. Stepping inside, Kara took the time to breath.

The past few days had been hard, her and Lena’s fall out takings its toll on her. She would never admit it was over, that what she had built with Lena had been obliterated by an angry murderer.

It was hard to remember the good or bad times with Lena when there were no more times at all. Her calls were ignored, Lena sold catco, denied her access to her office and penthouse. Not to mention her balcony door has been locked.

At every turn she was being blocked from Lena’s life. Metaphorically, physically and even electronically.

She looked around at her neglected apartment. She had barley been there since everything at the Fortress, only coming to raid the fridge and leave. Her bed looked untouched as she had simply been sleeping at the DEO. There were plates with food scraps everywhere, which would surely draw mice and ants.

The copy of Catco Magazine, her Pulitzer winner article inside, sat on the windowsill, next to a pot full of dead flowers that hadn’t been watered in days.

Her life felt like it was in shambles without Lena. Everything was running well. Andrea had cooled off, picking on other people instead of Kara alone. Her relationship with her other friends was going well, and her image as the girl of steel was pristine.

Yet whenever she turned to celebrate, Lena wasn’t there by her side. When she wanted to try a new restaurant, no one was there to go with her. She spent her lunches in her office because without Lena, it wasn’t the same. Her bed is cold without Lena sleeping over most nights.

_Friends do that._ Kara assured herself.

Her life was at a stand still without her best friend. If it were anyone else doing what Lena was doing, Kara would stop them, lock them up and be done with it. That’s what Supergirl should do, but Kara Danvers? Kara Danvers wasn’t so sure she would be able to.

The look on Lena’s face, the hurt as she cried about killing Lex for her. Long gone were the smiles, the laughter filling their respective homes when they were together. There were no laughs left, they had laughed them all in a short time.

Regret hangs over her head everywhere she goes. It taps at her forehead, looks back at her in her reflection in the mirror, rattles her bones to the core.

_I should have told her. Maybe if I had said it myself…_ Kara shook her head.

For all she knows, everything would have gone the same way even if she had been the one to do it, if she had walked into Lena’s office, glasses off and shirt open. There was no way to know.

She also knows Lena had become a habit. She was always searching for her approval, her love. She craved it. She knows her friend is lost and angry and hurt. That she should be arrested like everyone else. They were both sapping each other’s energy and without the other they were spiraling.

Life was habitually blue without the raven-haired CEO at her side. She knows its time to accept that maybe there is no fixing this, that just this once hope wouldn’t do it.

She thought of it. Thought of leaving her friendship with Lena behind many times in the past couple of days. But every time she stops.

She stops.

And thinks it over.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
